powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lion Face
CyclobotsLion Face is the fifteenth episode of Power Rangers Months Fury. Plot Panthera, the lion of the stars, is trapped inside one of JanDec's monsters. Snow Prince is victim to this. Can the rangers save Panthera and their friend? Synopsis JanDec is reflecting on the Solstice Stopper's previous failures. He calls upon Nomas to help him. Nomas recalls that trapping a powerful spirit inside a strong monster can lead to better results. They decide to spy on the rangers to gather information. Meanwhile, Snow Prince and Taranee are in what is now Greenland. They're arguing over whether or not the climate here should be warm or cold. Snow Prince believes that since the land is closer to the poles of Earth, that it should be cold. Taranee argues that the territory that is now known as Iceland is also close to the poles but warm. Nomas observes this and says that if they can make them bicker more, it could result in distrust. JanDec says that it would take extremes such as a monster that would have to be a master of persuasion. It would be hard to find a spirit like that. Nomas replies by saying that if they could trap a spirit of loyalty they could create a monster that would be great at turning allies against each other with hypnosis and illusions. He suggests that he should go trap Panthera, the lion of the stars. Panthera is fiercely loyal to the biggest star in the solar system, the sun. Nomas encourages JanDec to let Panthera hit him so if he draws blood, and JanDec's power of Genesis Blood will capture Panthera. JanDec goes to the sun and threatens to freeze it. Panthera arrives and scratches him near the eye. His Genesis Blood captures him inside Lion Eyes. On Earth, JanDec and Taranee are still arguing over what the temperature should be. Lion Eyes appears and uses his supernatural eyes on Snow Prince. Snow Prince sees visions of Taranee hurt and can't handle them. Therefore, Snow Prince falls under the control of Lion Eyes. Snow Prince using his ice attacks on Taranee but she flies away. She tries to find Bloom, Ent, and Shark Fire and sees frozen in a block of ice. Taranee shoots a ball of fire at it and frees them. Bloom explains that they were going to check up on Taranee and Snow Prince. Suddenly, Snow Prince comes and freezes them in a block of ice. Taranee explains that Lion Eyes showed up and got Snow Prince under his control. Ent and Shark Fire suggest morphing and catching up on Snow Prince by surprise. Meanwhile, Lion Eyes uses his powers of hypnotism to make Snow Prince focused on freezing the entire place and sends him off. The rest of the rangers appear and start attacking Lion Eyes. Snow Prince comes back but Taranee attacks him. Bloom shoots her Cupid Bow at one of Lion Eyes's supernatural eyes and Snow Prince regains his control. JanDec quickly uses his Frostbite on Lion Eyes. Snow Prince morphs and uses his Size Enhancement to make himself bigger. Snow Prince uses his ice attacks on Lion Eyes's eyes and he's destroyed. The spirit of Panthera is set free and thanks to the rangers. Afterwards, Taranee says realises that reheating the area would be a waste of effort and states that she's fine with the territory being cold. The rest of the rangers agree. Meanwhile, JanDec starts shouting at Nomas because his plan failed. Category:Power Rangers Months Fury Category:Haridva Category:Episodes Focusing on Red Ranger